


Rainy Days (part 1)

by The_Cerulean_Author



Series: Returned Heroes [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caretaking, Couch Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Massage, Multi, No Sex, Others come first, Pain, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4377350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cerulean_Author/pseuds/The_Cerulean_Author
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little sub series about the trolls and how they're adjusting to their new lives after Sgrub </p><p>Namely, how they deal with rain and old wounds</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Days (part 1)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Actual Oikawa](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Actual+Oikawa), [StarburstCitrine](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=StarburstCitrine), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [ultimateFangirl910](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultimateFangirl910/gifts), [Egbert_Strider_Vantas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egbert_Strider_Vantas/gifts).



> For my five loyal readers :3
> 
> You guys are the reason I keep writing xxxxx

Signless was curled up on the sofa of his and Karkat's hive, reading a book as the rain fell outside.

He dried to ignore the dull, throbbing pain currently in his wrists and just a little above and to the right of his navel. These areas were reminders of the main injuries he had...shall we say aquired before he'd died. They got bad every time it rained or was cold even though there were no longer any marks.

He'd not slept well the night before, thanks to this and kept almost nodding off, though the irritation stopped him from drifting off fully.

Karkat had gone to Kanaya's house because she had been complaining of similar aches as well. Signless looked up when he heard a knock at the door, it was only early in the day, Karkat wouldn't be back yet, surely.....

"Kankrii? You there? iit2 bloody mii2erable out here!" called the Psionic 

Signless smiled to himself and got up, opening the door to see his soaking wet, not looking entirely impressed moirail-turned-matesprite swearing heatedly under his breath.

"don't let mother hear you saying that" smiled Signless  
"2crew that 2hiit iim 2oaked" muttered Psi, coming in and taking in off his drenched raincoat

Signless chuckled and hugged Psionic gently, feeling his matesprite wince at even that. Frowning, he led Psionic over to the sofa and curled up with him.

"ii hate the raiin." scowled Psi  
"...you hurting too, then?" whispered Signless  
"....yeah" sighed Psi

Signless met his matesprite's scarlet and cobalt eyes, then he shifted and kissed Psionic. He inhaled the goldblood's honey scent and savoured the unique taste of Psionic himself. Mituna hummed happily, his tongue lapping over Si's lips before Signless opened his mouth to him.

"mii22ed you" murmured Psionic   
"how can you have? I've been here all the time" chuckled Signless   
"iive mii22ed the feel and ta2te of your liip2 though" 

Before Signless could reply, Psionic deepened the kiss, making Signless whine. He shifted so Signless was lying under him on the sofa and both boys grunted with pain.

"damn...." muttered Signless   
"2hiit..." hissed Psionic, easing himself back into his previous position

There was another knock at the door and Psionic used his psionics to open it. Disciple came in, shivering and soaked. She was cursing even more explicitly than Psionic had been as she took off her coat.

"Wow Kankrii, ii knew Meu had a diirty mouth but ii diidn't realii2e how diirty" smirked Psi   
"shut up Mituna." hissed Dis "otherwise I might regret coming to see how my boys are"  
"ok ok Meu iim sorry....and we're not your boy2" replied Psi   
"yes we are" smiled Si "come sit by me"

Dis came over and snuggled up to Si, nuzzling him and purring. Her hand just brushed over his invisible torso wound but she felt him flinch and looked up at him, her eyes wide with concern.

"I'm fine, darling" he whispered   
"I don't believe you. It's....your execution wounds isn't it?"  
"well, yes....but-"  
"give me your wrists."  
"what? Why...?"  
"your wrists." Disciple held out her hands, into which Signless put his own 

Disciple brought the wrist of her beloved's left hand to her mouth, and started pressing little kisses and kittylicks to it. She heard Signless sigh and felt tension in his wrist go. She smiled and moved on to his other wrist. After that, she pushed up his shirt and did the same to the spot on his torso.

"you knew....exactly where it was....yet there is no mark....how did you know?" he asked when she'd finished   
"because it's you...and I know every part of you perfectly." she mewled quietly, nuzzling his chest again   
"a ma22age wouldn't go amii22 here y'know" mumbled Psionic 

Dis looked at him and grinned "ok, but I'll need Kankri to help, given that your injuries are all over"  
"fiine by me" shrugged Psi 

Signless massaged the parts of Psionic that he could reach while kissing him, so his chest and front torso, his head and horns, shoulders and arms. Dis handled his back, legs and feet. While doing his back, Psi tried to twist round to kiss Dis as well but this was uncomfortable to he went back to Signless. 

Eventually, Psi was lying on the sofa, his body a relaxed mess. He was constantly purring, even when he spoke. Dis giggled and told him he sounded like her.

"Don't care, kiittycat" he murmured, running a hand through Dis' hair, brushing her horn.

Both male trolls froze when Dis winced. But there had been a good reason she had.

She'd died while being tortured by the Grand Highblood, her horn had been broken and she'd been clubbed and whipped daily for lashing out at her guards. Her back had been agony since last night and her horn was causing something more like a migraine than a headache.

Both male trolls realised this, because Psionic sat up and put his hands to her back, sending numbing psionics through her back to lessen the pain. Signless rubbed and kissed her horn.

"you should have told us *kiss* you were sore as well" he murmured   
"we're here for you, ju2t liike you're here for u2" agreed Psi   
"neither of us want to see you in pain" whispered Signless   
"yeah, we love you." smiled Psi 

Signless and Disciple both looked at Psionic.

"what? ii2 iit 2urprii2iing two hear ii love Meu too?" asked Mituna 

Disciple smiled and leant back against Psionic. Yes, it was a little unexpected. 

It was also very welcome.

What would she do without her boys?


End file.
